Alec
Alec is a vampire and a member of the Volturi, as well as one of the highest ranked guards. He has a twin sister named Jane, and is also a sadist, but barely shows it due to his quiet nature. Jane and Alec are the Volturi's most offensive weapons, as they both hold abilities to completely take down an opponent, regardless of size. This gained him and his sister the name 'the witch twins'. Alec has the ability to cut off a person's senses completely. The Volturi use him especially if they want to execute someone, but don't want them to be in too much pain as they may have done good things, or are too big for the Volturi to handle. Though he looks young he has been alive for centuries. Story Early life Aro had his eye on the twins for many years, and decided to wait until they were older to change them. But when the whole village thought they were witches and tried to burn them at the stake, Aro was forced to slaughter the entire village and turn Alec and Jane into vampires there. They then became the most valued members of the guard due to their incredibly powerful gifts. It is said, that they are probably two of the most, if not the ''most, powerful vampires in the world, and have the ability to take down anything twice their size. It doesn't say anywhere in the Twilight Saga in what time period Alec and Jane lived in as humans, but considering that they still burned people at the stake then, and also considering that Jane met Carlisle for the very first time in ''Eclipse, ''it was probably from somewhere around close to the 1600s - early 1700s. Since joining the coven, the group rarely has to engage in actual fighting — the siblings’ skills allow for the outright slaughter of their enemies. ''New Moon New Moon is the first time Alec is featured. Jane is sent out into the castle to bring Edward to the rest of the guard, and Alec takes delight in teasing Jane for bringing back Alice and Bella instead of just Edward. Alec watched as Jane tests her powers on Edward and Bella and does not use his powers. Once Edward, Alice, and Bella are permitted to leave, they must wait until midnight to go so that no one sees and notices they are vampires. Alec was the member of the guard that went to tell them when they could leave. In the movie adaptation, Alec keeps hold of Bella while Aro decides what to do. When Aro makes his decision, Alec casts Bella aside, turning her around to face Demetri and Felix, and walking out of the way. It is then when Edward jumps in to protect her. ''Eclipse'' Alec does not appear in the book Eclipse. His twin, Jane, is sent to clean up the newborn army that Victoria created. It is said that only five members of the Volturi came: Jane, Demetri, Felix, and two other vampires. Though he has no role in the book, Alec will appear in the film adaptation of ''Eclipse''. ''Breaking Dawn'' Alec appears towards the end of Breaking Dawn, and plays a larger role. He, alongside his twin, Jane, accompany the rest of The Volturi guard to Forks. They went to deal with the presumed immortal child, Renesmee Cullen, who is actually Bella and Edward's child. Jane and Alec are supposed to use their powers to give the Volturi an advantage. After Jane's powers are unsuccessful due to Bella's shield, Alec tries to use his powers. However, he too is unsuccessful at penetrating Bella's shield, leaving him and his sister with hate and confusion. But, despite this, he doesn't retract his "mist" and continues to look for holes and weak spots in Bella's shield, but is also unsuccessful. After Renesmee was proven to be a half-human, half-vampire child by Alice's new witness, Nahuel, who is also a half-vampire, Alec retreats to Volterra along with the rest of the Volturi. Physical description Alec is described as looking a lot like his sister, having pale skin and blood-red eyes which are burgundy, though his lips aren't as full as Jane's, and he has darker brown hair. He is just as short as she is in height, as he was changed when he was very young. Alec is described as being angelic and beautiful. He has purple-like bruises under his eyes, which change with his level of thirst. Personality Little is known about Alec, though it seems that he is more lively, less sadistic, and calmer than his twin sister, Jane (who he has a close relationship to). Alec has nevertheless proven to be as ruthless and self-interested as she. He shows no remorse for taking life and carrying out the Volturi's frequently violent missions. There's a quiet confidence about him that, given his readiness to kill, is usually terrifying. Unlike his sister, Alec is not easily angered when Bella uses her shield to protect her family from his powers. Instead he simply leaves when Renesmee is proven not to be a problem. This is because in New Moon, instead of being apathetic like most of the Volturi Guard, he takes delight in teasing Jane for bringing two and a "half" vampires back to the castle of the Volturi. Alec is often confused for being the nice twin, but the author explains this to the contrary. Stephenie Meyer (author) explains Alec as the more calculating type, the one who will attack without warning. Powers Alec has an extremely powerful gift which is equally powerful as his twin sister Jane's. His power is cutting off senses all together. No pain, but also no sight or sound or smell. Total sensory deprivation. It's like anesthetizing someone. Other than Alec's special talent, he has common vampiric abilities, such as extreme speed, sharp senses, granite-hard skin, agility and strength. Sometime when the Volturi are feeling kind they will have Alec anesthetize someone; if they have surrendered or pleased thrm in some other way Powers Sensory Paralysis He has the ability to cut off a person or vampire's senses. He can make them blind, deaf, and numb to any feeling if he wishes to, allowing the Volturi to easily execute their prey/enemies. His power is one of the primary reasons that the Volturi are untouchable. When he uses his gift, it appears in the form of a clear hazy mist. Unlike Jane's power, Alec can affect multiple targets, while Jane can only inflict her power on the single target in her focus. Also, Jane's power works immediately while Alec's takes time to creep up. When he attempted to use it on the Cullens and the vampires they had gathered as witnesses, Sam Uley's pack and Jacob Black's pack, the 'mist' slowly crawled towards the group. Upon hitting Bella's 'shield', it went around it, making Bella's shield look like a bubble of protection (which it was). Alec did not retract his 'mist' for the entire confrontation, constantly looking and probing for holes or weak spots in Bella's shield. Alec and Jane are believed to be the most powerful, or two of the most powerful vampires in the world, due to their amazing offensive gifts. When in battle, Jane and Alec are kept on the sidelines, under the protection of bodyguards. Here, from a distance, they can attack their opponents with their mental powers while protected from physical attacks. Often, when Aro, Marcus, and Caius are in discussion of whether someone is guilty or not guilty, Alec will blind, deafen, or numb them, so they can be easily dealt with when the decision has been made. For example - in Breaking Dawn, when Aro, Marcus, and Caius are talking, Jane and Alec try to use their powers to stun the Cullens and their witnesses. This fails due to Bella's use of her protective shield. Etymology Alec is a diminutive of Alexander, which means 'defending men'. An ironic name since Alec is one of the Volturi's most offensive weapons. Film portrayal Cameron Bright was cast as Alec in film adaptation of New Moon. He will reprise his role in Eclipse. Appearances * New Moon (First Appearance) ** ''New Moon'' film * ''Eclipse'' film * Breaking Dawn See also *Volturi *Jane *Aro Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Vampires Category:Members of Volturi Category:Males Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:New Moon characters Category:Minor characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Members of the Volturi Guard Category:Siblings